Sniper
European Alliance |baseunit = |role = Long-range anti-infantry |eliteability = |useguns = AWP sniper rifle |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 125 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Flak |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $800 |time = 0:32 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = * Shield Command * Tech Center |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 5 |seaspeed = |range = * 11, minimum 1 (undeployed) * 12 (deployed) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Deploy for rate of fire and range bonus |structure = |notes = Does not reveal position when attacking |margin = }} The Sniper is an European infantry specializing in taking out enemy infantry from a distance without exposing their location by their high-caliber bolt-action rifles. Description To face the threat of the Soviets' vast manpower reserves, the Euro Alliance found a solution that befits their defensive strategy. Knowing that, during the Second Great War, the Soviets were simply sending hordes of badly trained Conscripts together with NCOs that had little to no knowledge about commanding and operating on the field, it became clear the infantry hordes were vulnerable to attacks from hidden positions and at great distances. Skilled Snipers have no problem in dealing with Soviet troops, taking out targets of opportunity from relative safety while leaving Soviet infantry lines in disarray. After the war, Euro Alliance members decided that there should be at least one Sniper assigned to every infantry company. The best marksmen in each company, who achieved near perfect scores at the firing range, were granted advanced sniper rifles that can fire armor piercing rounds over considerable distances, a weapon much feared among Soviet infantry. Overview Assessment Pros * Deadly against basic infantry. * Attack range far greater than that of standard infantry units, on par with Virus when deployed. * When deployed, its sniping capabilities improve. * Does not reveal position when attacking. * Faster rate of fire and greater mobility when loaded into an IFV. Cons * Useless against vehicles and buildings. * Very fragile, easy to kill with anti-infantry weapons. * Very slow rate of fire, disadvantaging it in close quarters, where it can be swarmed. * Lacks firepower to kill infantry with high amount of health or armor. * Cannot attack air units. * Mediocre movement speed. * Only available late in the game, after building a Shield Command and a Tech Center. Quotes The Sniper uses the voiceset of the same unit in Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge. When selected * Sniper ready. * Give me a job. * Eliminate them. * Give me a target. When ordered to move * Just get me close enough. * Settling in. * Just give me a clear view. * Proceeding to vantage point. When ordered to attack * Taking him out. * He's a dead man. * He's in my scope. When ordered to deploy * I love to camp. When at low health * Run for cover! * I need support! * I'm in too close! See also * Riot Trooper * Suppressor * Virus Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance